


May I Be Excused, Sir?

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Desperation, Highschool! Au, M/M, Omorashi, PWP kinda, Piss, Spanking, Student! Will, Teacher! Hannibal, Teacher-Student Relationship, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen year old Will Graham honestly just wants to finish class and go to the bathroom. But today (of all days) was the day he forgot to finish his essay, and the sensual, stern Professor Lecter is keeping him and his throbbing bladder in to finish his homework.  </p><p>Hell, Will thinks, it was almost as if the dirty old bastard liked watching him squirm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Be Excused, Sir?

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't any actual sex in this story, but it contains omorashi (desperation to pee), piss and spanking. Just a warning. 
> 
> Also, seventeen year old Will Graham is super twinky.

 

 

Will should have seen it coming. 

 

Professor Lecter sat primly at his desk, his maroon eyes surveying the classroom of students, some of whom lounged in their chairs, like Will, and others, who sat up eagerly to hear the teacher's every word (like Alana). Seventeen year old Will, with blue eyes and hair that looked as if it were artificially curled, adjusted himself in his chair, feeling a slight pressing of the bladder, but hey, class would end in fifteen minutes, and he could go home and pee. Will yawned, after all, it was four thirty, and Professor Hannibal Lecter's classes were almost always on the boring side. 

 

"Now, have you all completed the essay I have assigned you on the nervous behavior of liars?" Professor Lecter asked, leaning against his wooden desk. "It is part of your final grade, as I remember, twenty percent." 

 

"Of course, sir." Beverly Katz, the dark haired girl who was too young to be a junior rushed to pass her essay up first, followed by almost three quarters of the class. Will rolled his eyes and yawned. He hadn't done the essay, of course he'd managed to forget. He gritted his teeth and hoped Professor Lecter wouldn't notice the absence of his essay, and he could just faff something up and hand it in tomorrow. Maybe I should stay to explain, Will thinks, Lecter isn't really a crap teacher, but his bladder was feeling uncomfortably full, and he thought he'd rather take care of that before the essay. 

 

"Will?" Professor Lecter's eyes settled on the teenager. "I don't see you handing in your essay." The professor was actually rather attractive, Will thinks desperately, the part of his brain that was wired for crisis not seeming to work. His light brown hair fell over his forehead and his accent was too foreign to be American, but his vocabulary was immense.

 

"Um. I forgot, sir." Will blushed, his hairless cheeks turning red.

 

"Stay back after class, Will. We can discuss the essay then." Hannibal turned his head to address a question Alana had, and turned away from the fuming Will. It wasn't fair, neither Zeller nor Price had even started their essays, and he was the only one being punished. His bladder gave a twinge, and Will pressed his legs together slightly, hoping that Professor Lecter wouldn't keep him too long, he really did have to use the restroom. Will sat in his desk, his blue eyes darkening as his classmates left, Alana the only one to look at him sympathetically before she too, left with the others. Will pursed his lips, hoping that he wouldn't be given detention, his Da would probably get pissed off if he got another. 

 

"Now, Will, what's to be done with you?" Professor Lecter drawled softly, sitting on his own desk, raising his eyebrows at Will. "Why haven't you finished your essay?" 

 

"I just..forgot. Honest, sir, I'd have done it if I remembered." Will excused himself. "I didn't know it was due today." 

 

"That was very irresponsible. However, I do not wish to fail you like I will fail the others who had not turned it in." Hannibal gave him a small smile, before his face became stern again. "You will finish the essay today." 

 

"Yeah, okay, thanks, Sir!" Will grinned. "I'll hand it in tomorrow, promise." 

 

"Oh, no, Will." Hannibal raised his eyebrows before walking to Will's desk and surveying the clutter of pens and books. "The due date is today. You will finish it now, or risk failing Psychology 101." 

 

"Oh." Will bit his lip, as Hannibal turned back and sat at the teachers desk again. He pressed his legs slightly together again, he really had to pee, but he couldn't afford to fail either, especially since he was probably flunking Math anyway. "I guess I can do it, sir. But it'll take a while, won't it?" 

 

"I have all the time in the world." Hannibal took out a set of papers and a red pen. "Now, Will, bring ruled paper and your pens to this desk in front, so I can monitor that you aren't doing anything else while you are supposed to be writing your essay." 

 

Will's lips thinned as he got up and took the stationary to the desk in front of Professor Lecter's and sat down, crossing his legs slightly, his bladder beginning to hurt. He pressed his pen on the paper and began to write, his sprawling handwriting covering the page, quoting quotes he simply made up instantly. All the while, his urge to pee got stronger and stronger till he visibly crossed his legs under his desk, biting his lip. His thighs rubbed together as he wondered whether Professor Lecter would let him go to the bathroom, since it was becoming really rather urgent.

 

"Professor Lecter, may I be excused?" Will asked timidly, looking at the teacher. 

 

"Have you finished your essay?" Hannibal asked, his eyebrows raised. 

 

"No. I just wanted to use the bathroom." Will's voice carried a plaintive note, and had he not been so desperate, he would have noticed the gleam in Professor Lecter's eyes. "May I go?" 

 

"Will Graham. You will remain in your seat until you finish your essay, and I have marked it." The teacher frowned slightly, his voice stern, and went back to marking the other essays. 

 

Will squirmed in his chair, the need and pressure building up inside him till his bladder felt engorged, and he crossed his legs even tighter, till it began to hurt. His tight black jeans cut into his legs as he bent over in his chair, his shaking hands trying to complete his essay. Will bit his lip again, blinking away tears, he was seventeen, for Lord's sake, he wasn't about to cry over not going to the toilet. Another stab in his bladder made him want to cry, though, but he simply snaked a hand down to his jeans covered groin, and grabbed himself as if to physically squeeze back the urge. 

 

Forty five minutes passed, and Will was rocking in his chair, his eyes livid, and he continued to grind his palm into his jeans covered crotch as he scribbled his essay. A small dribbe of pee escaped him, not enough to stain his pants but enough to probably have left a wet spot on his briefs. He gritted his teeth and swallowed, grinding his bittocks lightly into the chair to squeeze the pain away. He sniffed quietly, and tried again. 

 

"Professor Lecter, may I go to the toilet?" Will asked once more, his hand firmly at his groin as another trickle escaped hot from his cock. He bounced lightly in his chair to show Hannival how desperate he was. 

 

"Are you finished with your essay?" Hannibal asked, a small smile on his face at Will's predicament. "If not, you may not leave." 

 

"Please..." Will whispered, but he was ignored, as a throbbing urge overtook him. He felt his bladder pulse inside him and he drummed his legs on the floor, his legs tightly crossed, dribbling twice more so that he could feel the wet spot on his briefs. He sneaked his hand into his pants and grabbed his cock, hoping to stop it from leaking before his damn essay was finished, and squeezed tightly, hoping that Professor Lecter wouldn't see (oh, he saw, and he liked.) Will scrawled the last paragraph of his essay while holding his cock, and he finally finished it, a total of ninety minutes of holding his full, leaking bladder. Another spurt escaped him as he heaved a sigh of relief, amd he told Hannibal he was done. 

 

"I've finished, Sir. Can I go?" Will almost begged, squeezing his cock even tighter."Please?"

 

"Bring your essay here." Hannibal helf his hand out for the essay. Will relucatntly took his hand from his crotch and slowly got up, taking care to keep his legs together. He did an odd sort of limp to Hannibal's desk, feeling his full bladder throb inside him every time he moved. He stood beside Professor Lecter as the man pwered at his essay, taking his time to read every word, scoring out the spelling errors and mistakes made in Will's desperation to get to a toilet. Will crossed his left leg over his right, and mentally cursed the Professor, the old bastard seemed to be enjoying the damn thing.

 

"Will, your handwriting is atrocious. I may have to make you rewrite it." Hannibal muttered, and Will let out an involuntary gasp as his bladder let its defenses down, finally, and two hot spurts of piss squirted into his underwear, followed by a stream that lasted about two seconds before Will crossed his legs and clenched his muscles immediately, his eyes filling with tears. The crotch of his jeans were stained a shiny black now, it was obvious he'd pissed a little, and he couldn't help the sob that escaped him, even as he willed his bladder to keep holding. 

 

Hannibal's nostrils widened as he took a deep breath of the air and seemed to hide a smirk before he turned to Will, his countenance one of seeming concern. 

 

"Will? Are you all right?" 

 

Will gave an involuntary sob again as a few tears touched his cheeks. The seventeen year old crossed his legs even tighter as his bladder betrayed him, his cock releasing a long stream of piss that made his jeans shine for a brief moment before actually trickling down his legs and a few drops landing on the floor to make a tiny puddle under his shoe. Will crossed his legs and held himself again, actually sobbing now, oh shit, he basically just pissed himself infront of Professor Lecter, he was going to flunk Psych, and he still had about a gallon to go, judging by the relentless pain in his bladder. 

 

"My, my, Will," Lecter didn't even bother to hide his smirk this time as he looked at the poor student crossing his legs, trying so hard not to cry or wet himself further. "I thought you were a good student. You seem to be a naughty boy." 

 

Will froze, and he was sure that if he didn't have a throbbing desire to evactuate his bladder, he would be aroused as hell right now. He stared, as Hannibal, still seated, began to unbuckle Will's belt, and unzipped his pants for him. Oh yes, Will thought, if he didn't have to piss, he'd enoy this Lecter guy so much. Another spasm shot through him as he sobbed slightly, as his teacher, his erection obvious in his silk pants, looked at Will's small, young cock covered by his wet boxers. Will let out an involuntary trickle of pee again, that dripped from his underwear and into his pants that were pooled around his ankle. 

 

"Ah. Relieving yourself without permission. You're terribly naughty, Will, I never expected this of you." Professor Lecter yanked down Will's underwear as well, and surveyed his teenage cock, wet from his accidental spurts of pee, and twitching fron a need to empty himself. "Young boys who are this naughty have to be punished. Severely." 

 

Hannibal ignored his own imminent arousal as he stood up, and looked sternly at Will. 

 

"Step out of those pants." He commanded, and as Will did so, admired the boy's smooth, pale ass as he, now naked from the waist below, crossed his legs in agony. Hannibal took a long ruler out of his desk, the broad one that the math teachers normally used, and smacked it on his own hand once, as if to test it. "Now, bend over and touch your knees. I know spanking isn't allowed, Will, but neither is wetting yourself. Now bend over." 

 

Will's bladder was visibly distended as the boy's eyes, glassy with tears, widened. SPANKING? Was he honestly five years old? This day was probably the best and worst in his life.

 

"You can spank me sir, but..." Will bit his red lip. "Can I please go to the restroom first. I honestly have to." 

 

Hannibal smacked his own hand with the ruler again, and Will obediently bent slightly and touched his knees with his hands, exposing his buttocks to his teacher. In this position of course, he wasn't able to cross his legs, so his small cock hung down, as Will begged himself not to let go. Hannibal moved behind him, and raised the ruler before bringing it down on Will's tender ass. It wasn't a hard stroke, not really, but it was enough for his buttocks to turn red, and Will let out a cry, his breath a gasp.

 

"You are terribly naughty, Will." Hannibal drawled again in his sensual accent as he brought the ruler down on Will's ass again, inches from the last spank. It wasn't hard enough to actually hurt, but the shock caused Will's bladder to release, and some pee dribbled out to land on the floor beneath him. 

 

"Do not urinate while you are being punished." Hannibal gritted his teeth before bringing the ruler down thrice on his ass, and Will lost all control as he began to sob. A stream of yellow spurted from his cock, splattering on the floor below. He couldn't help the flow this time, and only wept as his piss streamed from his cock endlessly, making a large puddle beneath him. But at last, the flow of urine slowed, and he finished in some short spurts, his breaths shuddering. He turned back to look at Hannibal, afraid.  

 

Hannibal's erection was huge, tenting his silk trousers, and his hand was idly touching it. Will felt his own cock stir, but Hannibal only looked at him sympathetically.  

 

"I think you have been punished enough for today, Will. But I need you to wear one thing." Hannibal carefully stepped over Will's puddle and grabbed a diaper from a desk drawer ( what even? thought Willl) and almost reverently fastened it around Will's waist. "Now if you need to relieve yourself in my class, you will not need to make a mess on the floor, will you? Now leave, before I fail you."

 

Will smiled slightly as he pulled up his jeans over his new diaper, the material crackling. His cock was already enlarged and he knew he would have a fantastic time jacking off tonight, with a whole new fantasy of his absolute favourite teacher. 

 

Hannibal watched his student leave, making sure the door was closed before he urdently unzipped his pants and took out his large erection. He only needed to give his cock a few strokes before he reached orgasm thinking about his naughty student, and the way he squirmed under his spanking, the way he let go in the end, bent over. Hannibal cleaned himself up and wondered if he could find more ways to make Will wet himself. After all, he only gave him one diaper. 

 

He smiled as he wrote a neat "A+" on Will's essay.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Done! I actually have a mind to continue this, if I get a good response from you guys! 
> 
> What did you think? Leave me a review! 
> 
> Also, you can request for any Hannibal omorashi prompt in the comments!!!


End file.
